Secundaria SEMIDEU
by Storie d'amore
Summary: Si de pronto supieras que eres un semi-dios ¿Feliz'¿trsite?¿asqueado?¿Sorprendido? un sentimiento el cual solo podras descubrirlo entrando a esta secundaria en dodnde el odio,la competencia y el amor son participes. Todos somo s semi-dioses. ¿Que tipo de semi-dios eres?. Descubrelo aqui en Secundaria SEMIDEU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hooooola queridos lectores del fanfiction! perdon es Kooooooniiiii!  
**_

_**Vale vengo con un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrio con tantas historias de angeles yy demonios!**_

_**Aqi el prologo y al final la ficha de oc!**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

El mundo cambia, la moda cambia y los días cambian, lo único que nunca ha de cambiar son los dioses que dominan este mundo inaceptable.

¿Qué son los dioses?

En las regiones politeístas, son seres inmortales dotados de extrema belleza y poderes sobrenaturales a los cuales se les rinde culto. Los dioses desde un punto de vista mas sencillo son aquellos que gobiernan algún tipo de fuerza natural o algún tipo de gracia en especial.

Los dioses han regido nuestro mundo desde el inicio de los tiempos, poniendo orden paz y sabiduría para una vida mejor. Pero por lo visto sus fallas fueron graves ya que cada dia el planeta tierra se va pudriendo poco a poco en los 7 pecados.

Seguramente alguna vez pensaste… ¿Los dioses bajaron a la tierra?

La respuesta es sencilla, si, al principio lo único que deseaban era comandar por buen camino a la raza humana que estaba consumida en estupideces y tonterías que no valían la pena.

Siempre hay un "pero" en todo, pues todos los seres incluyendo a los mismos dioses son guiados por el mal y todos caen en alguno de los siete pecados. Los dioses al tener el poder y el deseo de todo aquellos que quiasisen cayeron en la disconformidad de la lujuria.

Si, los dioses bajaban a "Divertirse" a la tierra con humanos que según ellos no valían la pena, pero el pensamiento ya fue diferente cuando de esta unión nacieron los llamados "Semi-dioses". Estos comparten su sangre, teniendo como el gen dominante el de un Dios obteniendo asi belleza y sabidura por parte de unos y por parte de otros poderes sobrenaturales.

Hasta ahora ningún semi-dios goberno la tierra con el poder de su padre o madre ya que ninguno ha pasado la prueba de sobrevivir en las duras pruebas a las que se les somete, en la secundaria SEMIDEU

El Olimpo sagrado, lugar de reuniones de los dioses ha p roclamado ciertas reglas para estos semi-dioses incluyendo al mismísimo Hades en esto:

_Un semi-dios no gobernara ninguna gracia ni poder sobrenatural sobre la tierra hasta que haya pasado la prueba final de la Secundaria Semideu_

_Un Dios no conocera a su hijo/a, si no hasta que los poderes que se les fueron otorgados por la herencia empiezen a prevalecer en ellos._

_Un semi-dios debe dejar de lado su vida humana durante el año de estudio en Semideu_

_Un semi-dios será obligado a entrar a la secundaria por tener sangre sagrada_

_Si un semi-dios no pasa las pruebas de la secundaria Semideu se le limpiara la sangre sagrada y será un simple humano._

_**¿Con que ahora estaremos aquí?**_ Pregunto ella en su mente pero sabia bien que cierto castaño de Rastas la había escuchado

_**Pues si al parecer somos los primeros en llegar, que rápida es mamá **_ pnso también el castaño de rastas y al igual que la peliblanca sabia bien que ella le había oído _** a buscar nuestras habitaciones…**_

Ambos caminaban con dos pequeñas nueves detrás de estos, estas llevaban unas maletas, por parte del castaño 3 maletas y por parte de lla 4 maletas.

La joven peliblanca pensaba en como había llegado hasta este lugar… y hace dos días se entero de que tiene un medio hermano, al igual que ella hijo de Athena y un humano, un semidios. Su n ombre era Jude Sharp y ya le había tomado mucho cariño, ya que después de todo ambos rian a la secundaria Semideu durante un años para poder controlar sus "Superpoderes"

Pero recordaba exactaente el dia en que la noticia le fue dada

_**Flashback**_

_¿Acaso era una broma? Pues si lo era era de muy mal gusto…_

_No que "LA tierra se la había comido" o "se fue para hacer su vida" dejando asi una pequeña recién nacida en los brazos de un joven de 16 años el cual era el padre biiologico…_

_No que ella necesitaba vivir su vida de adolecente y no podía hacerse cargo de una niña a su corta edad de 17 años, que debía estudiar y después de eso formar su familia…?_

_Pues ve a hacer tu vida… Penso para si misma después de dar un portazo en la cara su padre, el no se merecía eso pero su ira la consumía cada segundo que pasaba… _

_Se había tumbado en su cama abriendo los brazos por completo, se sentia ¿Triste? Por que había de sentir tristeza, ¿por aquella mujer que se hacia llamar su madre?. No, ella no era su madre, madre es la que cria y no la que engendra…_

_Sus recuerdos regresaban, "No tengo mamá" "¿Papi, mi mamá no me quiere?" en su niñez, siempre había querido una madre, pero poco a poco se acostumbro a vivir sin una, después de todo, su padre a la edad de 13 años le explico que esa kmujer ni si quiera se había dignado a ver el rostro de su niña._

_Que maldita ironia, pensó aun tumbada en su cama, pues ahora su único acompañante era su felino de pelaje blanco el cual ronroneaba ante las caricias de su dueña. Ella esbozo una sonrisa al ver aquellos ojos verdes en su mascota._

__Less cariño, por favor abre esa puerta_ interrumpió aquella voz masculina proveniente del otro lado de las paredes de la habitación de la adolescente_ ella tiene mucho que explicarte… ¿Less? _

_No, no se dignaría a escucharlo ¿Que explicación le daría?... "Tuve que buscar un trabajo" "no podrían mantenerte"… que estupidez!. Hizo caso omiso de las palabras que escuchaba, y por distraerse se puso a juguetear con el felino blanco el cual alegremente correspondía a las acciones de la joven, ella recordaba…_

_Dos horas después, ella quedo sumida en un profundo sueño entia su cuerpo pesado y era lo único que podía hacer, deseaba que esto fuera un Fanfic, pero no lo era (N/A: o tal vez si?)_

_Un suave tarareo y unas delicadas caricias la despertaron de aquel pequeño tiempo de felicidad, el tarareo era tan perfecto. Suave y acomplejado a cada nota y aquellas manos tocaban mechones de su cabellera pero este tarareo era de una mujer…_

_Abrio sus ojos como platos al saber de quien se tratase, no puede ser…_

_¿Qué diablos?... penso ella exaltada y vio aquellos profundos ojos rojos que la miraban con un toque de dulzura y maternidad, Aquella hermosa y tan perfecta sonrisa que provenía de los rojos labios de la mujer, su pelo caia en cascada hasta llegarle a media espalda de un hermoso tono castaño con dos mechones blancos a ambos lados de la cara. Una mujer sin duda hermosa y que cualquier hombre se sumiria en pensamientos profanos con tan solo observarla de reojo._

_Asi de exaltada se arrastro hacia atrás a lo cual la amable mujer dio una pequeña risa indicándole a la adolecente que suu reaccin fue muy exagerada_

__ ¿Como entro usted aquí?_ preugnto la joven sentada en la cama_ respete la privacidad por favor…_

__Giana…_

__No me llame asi , soy Alessandra…_ le dijo ella_

_De pronto un hombre rubio entro a la habitación de la joven sentadose junto a ella_

__Papá, por que dejate que esta mujer entrara a la habitación_ se quejo ella acurrucándose a su padre como si fuera una niña pequeña_ que derecho tiene…_

__Veo que guardaste muy bien el secreto Taiko…_ dijo sonriente la mujer mirando aun a la adolscenta la cual se preguntaba de que secreto se trataba._

__ Te prometi que yo no se lo diría, este es tu deber…_ dijo el abrazando su hija la cual mostraba descontenta la presencia de aquella castaña, a la cual llamaba "madre"_ Athena_

__Es hora de explicarle_ dij ola mujer poniéndose de pie y dándo la espalda_

__Less quiero que la escuches hazlo por mi_ dijo el hombre y ambos tomaban atención, la castaña se dio media vuelta y miro con serenidad aquellos seres para luego dirigirse especialmente a la oji roja_

__Alessandra ¿Tu crees en la existencia de los dioses?..._ interrogo esperando a la respuesta, pero lo que logro fue ver una cara de confuncion._

__Los dioses rigen este mundo, oviamente existen…_ respondió sin expresión alguna dejando a su madrwe con otra interrogante._

__Y dime ¿A cuales dioses conoces o cual es tu favorito?_ pregunto nuevamente_

__ Bueno, las chicas suelen hablar mucho de Afrodita diosa de el amor, y también de Zeus, poseidon y Hades, Artemisa y muchos mas pero tengo como favoritos a Hades y Athenea._ respondió pensando el por que de esas extrañas preguntas que habían sido formuladas por aquella mujer… ¿Y por que daba explicaciones? Ella no se merecía ninguna y una mierda con las explicaciones que le daría, de esos penamientos la saco una risa proveniente de la hermosa mujer._

__Ya veo, ahora dime… ¿Sabes algo de los semi…_ ese instante fue interrumpida por su hija la ual se había sentido cansada de dar tantas vueltas al tema, despue de todo, tarde o temprano lo que le quisiese decir, sea bueno o malo, se lo diría… ¿Para que retrasarlo tanto?_

__Directo al grano por favor…_ su voz se oia seria y melancolica y mezclada con algo de ira en si misma logro ver la expresión sorprendida de su madre al dar esas palabras._

_Es ientica a su padre… penso la castaña mirando aun con maternidad a la joven femina la cual le miraba con desafio, esos ojos rojo sangre eran tan perfectos…_

__Bien_ suspiro algo aliviada ya que sbaia que eso pasaría…_ Dejame presentarme con mi nombre original…_ miro algo desconfiada al progenitor de la femina y luego formulo unas palabrs_ Soy Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia…._

_La expresión sorprendida provino de la peli blanca la cual miraba con los ojos abiertos a la mujer de cabellos castaños para luego soltar una risa que desagradaría a cualquiera_

__Jajaja veamos, usted es Athena mi padre es Poseidon, ahora resulta que soy hija de dioses… _ respondió aun sonriendo lo cual donoto una cara de seriedad en la progenitora_ pues si es una broma que termine…_

_No es una broma penso Athena pero al voz resonó en la cabeza de la peliblanca lo ual hizo que regresara a su estado serio o se el normal co el cual se mostraba siempre_

__ Soy un semi dios?_ pregunto ella con la cabeza cabisbaja…_

_Ambos padres osnrieron ante el acierto, y ella solo miraba sus manos, y pensaba en todo aquello que siempre había sentido, pro lo cual era marginada de la sociedad… _

_Pero ahora lo sabia, su verdadera identidad es un semi-dios, Hija de Athena y un humano… pero por que se lo habían ocultado, por que._

_Formulo las preguntas que quisohasta que…_

__Debes olvidar tu vida humana, durante un año… para estudirar en SEMIDEU_ dijo ella mirando a su joven hija_ al tener sangre sagrada te ves obligada a estudiar durante un año en SEMIDEU…_

_Despues le dio todas las explicaciones y aunque ella se negó a dejar a su padre ya se lo había dicho "estaba O-B-L-I-G-A-D-A a asistir… _

_**Fin flashback**_

_**_**_ Jude… ya te dieron los horarios_ pregunto ella esta vez en voz alta

_Se encuentran enlas habitaciones… Al igual que nuestro uniforme y dicen que incluso hay obsequios…_ repsonmdio con una mirada fría y ambos se dirigan a sus habitaciones…

* * *

**Wiki, wiki, wikiiiiii hasta aquí el Prologo… es algo confuso lo se… bien pero necesito oc´s espero que eso los anime!**

**Todos están invitados pa participar! Chicas y Chicos!**

**Ficha:**

**-Nombre y Apellido (Europeo)**

**-Edad(16y 17)**

**-Personalidad(Pr favor nada de : Frio/a y serio/a; por favor algo que explique correctamente como es su oc)**

**-Fisico: (En aquí también no quiero cosas como: Piel blanca ojos negro y pelo amarillo, algo extenseo)**

**-Padre o Madre Dios/a(Recalcar, pueden ser Griegos y Egipcios x favor. Tambien pueden ser hijos de ciertos monstruos como Medusa-Minotauro-Ninfas-Centauro-Ciclope pero es depende de ustedes ser un semi-dios o un semi-mosntruo)(también les pido me envíen como minimo 2 opciones para hacer una elección)**

**-Color: (Menos blanco*en chicas)(Menos azul mar y castaño*en chicos*)**

**-Poder especial (En mi caso como mi oc es hija de Athena, puede hablar en las mentes al igual que Jude)(Dos poderes como máximo)**

**-Historia(Antes de saber que eran semi dioses, ya que son huérfanos de parte del progenitor Dios(nunca conocieron a sus padres dioses))**

**-Familia humana(Si tienen, hermanos, primos…(No pueden ser de la serie))**

**-Arma especial: (Aclara: esto es depende al semi-dios que sena, en mi caso. Ballesta de sellos y cuchillos de llamas)**

**-Pareja: ((Menos Fidio Aldena)(no hago reserva, va dependiendo del dios que serán, ya que todos tendrán un medio-hermano semi dios como Alessandra(Mi oc) tiene como hermano a Jude también semidios, y la pareja de Alessandra es Fidio Aldena hijo de Poseidon. Pero eso si hare todo lo posible por ponerlos con la perj que se quiere)**

**Extra: (No se lo que se les pegue la gana)**

**Una cosa mas, deben ser Semi-dioses, nada de ser Hijo de Zeus y Afrodita, esto es especial y tal vez ponga a dos oc´s con la cualidad de ser dioses completos, pero eso lo elegiré yo dependiendo al rango de la historia**

**Y coo dice allí ariba, no pueden tener familiares humanos de la serie, si los tiene deben ser oc´s(no es obligatorio).**

**Sin mas espero que alguien quiera participar y me despido!**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Konichiwaaaa lectores del fanfiction.**_

_**Bueno me alegra que me hayan esperado, y si ven el capi sin imagincaion pues si, no me llegaban ideas pero algo tenia que hacer. Espero que les guste**_

_**Aclarar: Desde ahora comenzare el fic con los sus oc´s aparecerán como máximo tres por capitulo pero en este aparecerán unos 2. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertencen, tampoco Meil Mo ni Carolina Farell**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

Respiro profundamente antes de darse una idea a si mismo ¿Por qué había entrado a esta secundaria?

Tan claro como el agua, era un semi-dios, esos seres que en un principio pareciese que no son mas que pura fantasía de mentes imaginarias. Pero el pensamiento es sumamente diferente una vez que "tu" eres uno de esos seres.

Alguna vez se pregunto ¿Qué tipo de ser era el?, pues era muy diferente a los humanos por que aquellos no tenían ciertas capacidades minimas.

A quien quería engañar, sus capacidades eran únicas y nunca había sabido tal razón. Único. Así había sido clasificado aquel joven, por la sociedad que conocía, ya que en su existencia no había conocido a chicos y chicas con tales ¿"defectos"? ¿Es la palabra correcta?...

Tumbado en su cama, rasgaba involuntariamente las cobijas blancas de su habitación. Y sabia que resultaría de eso, Cambio de cobijas. En un buen tiempo había logrado controlar su poder involuntario, pero muchas veces, este se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciese por completo.

Un frio recorrió cada parte du su cuerpo al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse. ¿Quien interrumpía el primer día en aquella "secundaria"?. Había reconocido aquel aroma único con el cual había convivido toda su vida humana, un dulce aroma acercándose a el lenta y profundamente con cierta paz pero había algo más, algo que nunca había podido descifrar de aquella mujer.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos anochados y ojos en tonalidad dorado caramelo se acercaba al joven. Un reconocida mujer en el Olimpo según sabia el chico. Tifania. La hermosura del inframundo, encantadora a todo tipo de vista, incluso se había dicho en los cuentos de mitología que esta mujer es una diosa ya que posee la belleza que solo una diosa podría tener.

_ ¿Meil?..._ se escucho la voz de le femenina, regocijante y penetrante _ Hijo ¿podemos hablar?_ se sentó en la cama junto a aquel joven

Rio para si mismo, había acertado como muchas otras veces, cuando sintió el peso extra que era provocado por su madre, abrió lentamente los ojos logrando ver a las perfectas facciones de su progenitora.

_¿Y por que no?, supongo que una charla me vendría bien _Respondió aun tumbado tomando bocanadas de aire de vez en cuando para luego sentarse y mirar fijamente a aquella mujer _¿Y bien?

Sus ojos miraron maternal y encantadoramente al joven de 17 años. Siempre había sabido que su hijo era un ser perfecto. Y sus facciones lo delataban completamente.

_Meil… ya tuviste cierta conversación con tu padre, y según el eso basta. Pero aunque tú y yo convivimos 17 años no basta para darte cierta explicación y al fin poder decirte libremente mi pensamiento en cuanto a lo que eres y lo que llegarías a hacer…

* * *

Después de todo, la habitación no estaba del todo mal, de cierto modo era la habitación que un día hubiera querido. Trato de curvar una sonrisa pero fue impedida por el rencor que ahora llevaba. Su nueva vida. Que imprudencia por parte de los Dioses, pues abandonar a sus hijos era parte de sus normas y reglas. Aun así, ella sabia muy bien que no era la única que sentía ese desprecio por estar abandonada o en todo caso abandonado durante 17 años… una simple estupidez por parte de los dioses.

Dejo de lado los pensamientos que de cierta forma no vendrían con el tema, ahora debía acostumbrarse, su nuevo hogar por un año entero. Pues deseaba volver con su padre, aquel ser mortal que la había cuidado en su infancia hasta su juventud.

¿Mortal?, si su padre era un simple humano a comparación de ella que era inmortal por llevar en sus venas "Sangre Sagrada"

Una miserable tontería, ¿de tanta gente en todo el mundo ella tendría que ser el engendro de una Diosa? Maldita suerte y maldita vida.

A ella en lo mas mínimo le importaba ser una semi-dios, prefería su vida normal, bueno… no del todo normal. O que… ¿Creen que tener una gracia especial es normal? No, para nada. Ya que la ser hija de una diosa obtuvo la gracia de la estrategia perfecta y se la describía como la mujer de ensueños. Como la hermosa Beatriz de los cuentos de Alighieri como la buscada Dulcinea de Don quijote, pues en todo aspecto era una hermosa mujer.

No, ella no quería el absurdo poder. ¿Para que? No le servía en lo mas mínimo, pues con tan solo tener a su padre consigo ella era feliz a pesar de haber sufrido maltrato a su corta edad. Ya que en los primeros años de secundaria era la burla de su instituto por su piel pálida y sus ojos sangre descritos como los del mismo demonio.

¿Y que?. Ser extraña a ella no le impidió seguir con su vida, aunque si, lo aceptaba ningún hombre se le había acercado. ¿Por que resentirse de eso?, ella no necesitaba de la compañía de un hombre que no fuera su progenitor, los malditos hombres no la veían como una dama a la cual debe recibir cariño, amor y comprensión; no, tan solo la ven como un objeto sexual al cual pueden tirar cuando se les pegue la regalada gana.

Respiro poco a poco para calmarse, no debía perder el control pues entonces haría lo que sea para escapar de esta secundaria o lo que sea ese maldecido internado.

_Veamos que macanas tengo de distracción_ se dijo a si misma después de acomodar parte de su ropa al armario que tenia. Después de tal acción opto por darse un baño perola gran y bendita pereza se lo impidió, si, aunque esta chica se viera tan unica muchas veces era vencida por la pereza, aquella que e impedía hacer cosas tales como mantener su habitacion ordenada o dar de comida a su mascota

Eso era lo de menos, reviso el estante que tenia y comenzó con la primera repiza la que estaba mas baja. Esta contenía muchos libros… Dante, Miguel, stephenie , si había muchos autores y libros de su afamado gusto entre uno de los que mas le gustaba. La divina Comedia.

Suspiro, reviso la segunda repisa. Allí se encontraba una pequeña caja sobre otra mucho mas grande. Esta tenía unas grabaciones… le daba lo mismo para estar pensando en que significaría. Reviso la tercera repisa, que estaba casi a la altura de su rostro, otra caja mayor y sobre esta una hermosa ballesta de color plateado con delicados toques negroides, al lado izquierdo una soga y en la última repisa una espada.

Esta vez la pereza no la atrapo y se dirigió directo a la regadera, obviamente cerrando todas las puertas con llave para que nadie entrase a sus aposentos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de baño para poder por fin sentir la pureza del agua bendita. Tomo un par de toallas y por fin se pudo refrescar con aquel liquido que la estremecía, aquel liquido el cual le daba miedo en cantidad pero al mismo tiempo la llevaba a un nuevo mundo en el cual podía purificarse y nacer nuevamente.

Las delicadas gotas caían por su torso llegándole hasta los pies y rozar el suelo estas gotas de agua purificaba su cuerpo y luego se dirigían impuras hacia algún lugar desconocido. Y al igual que las gotas de agua sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia un nuevo lugar, su propio mundo.

La vestimenta indumentaria era completamente diferente a los tiempos actuales, unas ¿Tunicas?. No. No se pondría eso, aun. Eso es lo que pensaba así que no hizo mas que ponerse su típica vestimenta. Una falda a cuadros destonada unas medias que sobrepasaban las rodillas de color negro mas una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta que en la capucha unas orejitas de Neko, esta de tono negro.

Salió, notablemente ya había llegado mas gente algunos por lo visto buscaban sus habitaciones y otros que se encontraban con la vestimenta indumentaria ya habían estado husmeando en el lugar.

Obviamente se sentía entre los suyos pero extrañaba ser aquella "rarita" del instituto. Miro a cada uno de ellos. Cada uno tenia una cierta belleza profundizaba en sus ojos o simplemente su rostro.

Ante tal muchedumbre de gente no hizo más que ponerse los audífonos y caminar pacíficamente por los lugares menos circulados del instituto. Se l veía pacifica y cruel al mismo tiempo con la mirada perdida en la gente.

Sus manos se dirigieron a sus bolsillos sosteniendo el celular en la derecha y cambiando el tema de música. "La leyenda del hada y el mago" ese era el nombre de la pieza de música que escuchaba ahora, una gran éxito de la agrupación Rata Blanca. Tarareaba al mismo tiempo ponía una paletilla dentro de su paladar.

Al girar el pasillo logro divisara una joven que al parecer esperaba algo o a alguien. Miraba a la peliblanca como si la retara que se inicie una lucha, pero ella sabia que eso no era ms que parte de su imaginación.

Camino a paso lento hasta quedar casi junto a aquella joven, pues era única como todos aquí, en especial unos ojos de tono Jade muy pocas veces visto. Estos hacían un juego perfecto con los rasgos finos del rostro, una hermosa melena de tono naranjino largo llegándole a su delgada cintura, pero una diferencia, a ambos lados del los ojos y por ende el rostro lleva dos mechones rojizos que le dan un marco atrayente y único.

_¿Te puedo ayudar?_ pregunto después de haber recorrido unos pasos de la chica, ambas quedaron de espaldas _ O simplemente puedes dejar de mirarme como si quisieras asesinarme

El silencio prevaleció un buen momento, la peli naranja dio la vuelta mirando la blanca cabellera de su compañera. Su rostro estaba con una sonrisa, ella era la única que sabia si era fingida.

_Dime por que hablaste con migo…_ rio cerrando los ojos_ te hubieras pasado de largo como lo hicieron otros. ¿Por qué me hablaste?

_El por que no importa, lo que quiera saber es cual es tu propósito. ¿Por qué las preguntas?¿A ti te importa si te hablo o no? Yo pienso que no_ menciono después de haber sacado la paletilla de su boca y haberse cruzado de brazos aun de espaldas

_Claro que si me importa, me importa la compañía en esta secundaria… ¿Sera realmente buena?

La peliblanca bufo algo molesta_ ¿Te pudo ayudar?_ dijo dándose la vuelta y metiéndose la paletilla en su boca. Se escucho una pequeña risilla proveniente de la pelinaranja

_Muchas gracias, busco la habitación 12B_ se escucho, al mismo tiempo metía un pequeño dulce a su boca.

_Y dime como piensas encontrar tu habitación si buscas en las aulas_ proclamo algo molesta pero sin dar consentimiento al descontrol_ Sígueme, mi habitación es la 12A frente a la tuya

Ambas caminaron en paso lento, a Alessandra le llamaba la atención aquella chica, siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Si era fingida lo hacia muy bien, o por lo menos eso pensaba ya que a ella esbozar una sonrisa común le era muy difícil

_Tu aura es muy fuerte me atrevería a decir que eres hija de Zeus_ pregunto algo curiosa retirando la paletilla nuevamente de su paladar

_Gracias, peor soy hija de Apolo dios del sol_ respondió a la interrogativa de la otra_ pues la tuya es fuerte pero tu estrategia es aun mas…

_Vaya, espere que no se notara. Soy hija de Athenea diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia_ dijo algo bufona_ la verdad no quisiera ser lo que soy

_Debemos aceptar lo que somos_ trato de animar aun sabiendo que no lo lograría, aquella chica tenia un potencial de dominio realmente enorme. Se dominaba a si misma pero mas a otros. Su potencial de dominio estaba oculto, aunque ella no lo notara, pero esta nueva chica si, y también le daba curiosidad, hasta ahora ni una mínima sonrisa se había mostrado en su rostro pálido_ Por cierto soy Carolina Farell

_Un gusto, Alessandra Giana Love, dime como quieras pero no me llames Giana por favor_ se escucho algo orgullosa en esto ultimo lo cual hizo reír a Carolina

_Claro no hay problema entonces ¿te puedo decir Less?

_Esta bien, mi padre me decía así_ dijo mientras ambas caminaban a la habitación de Carolina, sabiendo que una amistad pronta se formaría en allí, pero no serian las únicas. También mas personas se unirían a ese circulo amistoso que se formaba ya desde este instante.

* * *

Dejo los papeles al lado derecho de su escritorio cuando acabo de leerlos, su mueca era de desprecio ¿Por qué no había puesto esa regla?, no seria aceptable, cada año como máximo encontramos a 2 de esos seres, no mas. Pero este año es diferente, el numero aumento, en total cuatro.

Cuatro, esto ya era inaceptable y sobre todo con aquellas dos profanas uniones

Agarro nuevamente los papeles para releerlos. Tomo una bocanada de aire arrugando los papeles, ¿como podía ser cierto?

Un griego, una egipcia y dos asquerosos híbridos entre los egipcios y griegos. Un verdadero desafío a la ley de la naturaleza. ¿Qué pasaría si estos pasasen las pruebas? ¿Acaso sus hermanos no comprendían este caso?

Froto lentamente su sien tratando de calmar la migraña que llevaba desde que vio aquellos papeles, no había nada que hacer. Hasta ahora ningún semidios había gobernado con alguna gracia. Aunque la llegada de estos cuatro cambiaria el destino cruelmente. Mierda. Y justo cuando Chronos estaba en Italia buscando a su hijo

Eso, la idea había surgido de su intelecto. Conociendo a su hermano Chronos seria difícil convencerlo de que le diera alguna pauta de aquellos cuatro en el futuro. Seria una misión casi imposible conociendo a aquel dios. Pero, había escuchado que el hijo del dios del tiempo era de corazón bondadoso y por ende fácil de convencer, por lo cual se diría que lo único que había heredado genéticamente del padre eran los poderes del tiempo, aquellos castaños cabellos y la perfecta piel vainilla.

¿Qué le daría a cambio?... ¿Aquel amor no correspondido? Claro, el poder de ser dios…

Se le escucho riendo a carcajada

_**¿Yo darle el poder a ese…? **_Pensó para luego definir aquel premio, pues obviamente al hijo de Chronos pasaría lo que pasaba todos los años.

La gran mayoría (Por no decir todos) perdían por aquel sentimiento vano y profano. Al principio esto no era tomado por una prueba ya que solo había pasado con el 20% de los semi-dioses pero poco a poco se fue aumentando en un gran numero llegando casi al 83.4% que perdían por algo tan absurdo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... AMOR.

Esa era la palabra, amor. Como se dice, al principio esto no era considerado una prueba si no hasta el aumento, y unos pocos pasaban esto que ahora era una prueba. Los ponían entre la espada y la pared, aquellos de los cuales se habían enamorado contra el poder que se les otorgaba. Para la desilusión de sus padres siempre era elegido lo primero el absurdo amor.

Rasco su mejilla cansado de aquella desilusión, ya que bien sabía que todos sus hijos habían fallado en eso, en esa prueba y algunos en la prueba física y psicológica. Pero esa cojudez llamada amor lo arruinaba todo, absolutamente todo. Esperaba que por lo menos Alexa o Byron, sus hijos este año, no fallasen en esta prueba.

_Veamos… entonces le daremos a aquel joven, la chica que anhele y desee con todo su ser_ pensó un momento y de pronto rápidamente se fue a buscar unos papeles de los cuales saco ciertos folders_ Paolo Bianchi y lo mejor es Italiano un joven con los sentimientos a flor de piel, perfecto ahora para este pequeño plan necesitamos ayuda de la mas conocida diosa en el mundo humano, Afrodita_ se mostro una mueca de fastidio en su perfecto rostro. Conformado por cabellos castaños y lisos podría decirse cortos, su edad no pasaba a mas de 30 años aparentemente aunque obviamente tenía mas de décadas vigilando el mundo piel blanquecina y ojos negroides al brillo del sol. ¿Quién es este dios? El gran y famoso Zeus, uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo y por ende el que lo guiaba.

Aquel fastidio desapareció poco a poco. Por "X" razones La diosa del amor y el deseo pasional y el dios de los cielos ya no tenían cierto acercamiento, pero como se dijo anteriormente… todos los semi-dioses tenían aquel fallo, el sentimiento llamado AMOR y Afrodita también tenía hijos.

Volvió a buscar entre un armario otros papeles cuando saco unos y se puso a leerlos_ Angeline Swan… perfecto y lo mejor no es una aberración como estos_ Se escucho la voz del hombre al mismo tiempo miraba con repugnancia los papeles arrugados que se encontraban en escritorio_ y bien ¿Qué haremos con estos cuatro?

* * *

_**Bueno aquí el capi, perdón por tardar nuevamente es que aun no entro a vacaciones y mis padres no me dejan tocar el ordenador. Muuuuuy aparte estoy sin internet indefinidamente T.T y para el colmo no me llegan ideas. **_

_**Bueno a los participantes de mi otro fic, Inazuma ocs new generation. Ya traeré la conty, el partido se me hizo muy difícil y tuve que borrarlo 4 veces y volverlo a empezar. Sin mas me despido y espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Pronto la continuación de este fic**_

_**Secundaria SEMIDEU**_

_**Por Storie d'amore **_


	3. Semideu- capitulo 2

_**Hola queridos lectores del FanFiction.**_

_**Bueno y traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, pero se preguntaran ¿Cuándo continuare las otras?... la respues es pronto,mi fic "Inazuma ocs New Generation" me esta dando muchos problemas, en especil el partido asi que este lo actualizare s ipuedo la próxima semana. Aparte de que soy enemiga de la inspiracion y por lógica no se acerca a mi, es complicado escribir si ideas en mi mente.**_

_**Pero bien, ayer estuve descanzando con mi amada prima y de pronto me surgió la idea de la nada para este capitulo. Hubiera publicado ayer, pero como tengo que hacer presentaciones de oc, pues tuve que cambiar parte de este capitulo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Tampoco los oc's aparecientes en este y futuros capítulos. La historia si es de mi propiedad al igual que _Alessandra Love_**_

_**Oc's aparecientes en este y anterior capitulo: Meil Mo-Carolina Farell-Laura Excla-Angeline Swan-Alexa Kameny-Marianne Vanegas-Elizabeth tu oc no se enuentra, pronto lo hara y gracias a los dueños de todos los oc's me ayudan mucho.**_

**El comedor tiene un aspecto muy similar al del comedor del instituto de magia y hechizeria Hogwarts créditos a todas las entregas de Harry Potter (que mis papas me la prohíben leerla) **

**Desde este capitulo pondré cuatro tipos de semi-dioses: **

**Normales- Solo saber el nombre, edad, ciudad de origen, y gustos / Videntes- Aquellos que ven el tipo de descendencia y a los seres inmortales un don no muy poseido/Detectores- Estos solo poseen el poder de saber quienes son los inmortales/Aurales- los que detectan el tipo de aura que uno emite**

**Tambien puse un tipo especial que se denotara mas en este capitulo, los inmortales que bueno son exactamente 3 oc's y un personaje de la serie. Con el tiempo iran entendiendo por que estos cuatro tienen el don de la inmortalidad**

* * *

**Secundaria SEMIDEU**

**Capitulo 2**

**Las puertas cerradas y la gran cena(p1)**

* * *

**Las puertas cerradas-Los recuerdos de la dama egipcia**

Su mente navegaba en recuerdos infantiles y grandes momentos en su vida humana, vida que dejaría de lado durante un completo año de estudio por su "sangre sagrada"

¿Seria el destino quien lo quiso así? Pues el destino nos prepara cosas inimaginables, algo inimaginable para ella era la existencia de los dioses. Mas aun saber que llevaba en sus venas sangre de uno de estos seres que según ella no eran mas que simples cuentos de hadas. Algo que nuca creyó posible, dado que su pequeña hermana siempre le solía hablar de esas "estupideces" como ella las llamaba.

"Hermana, ¿Alguna vez viste la hermosura de un dios?" aun recordaba la dulce e infantil voz de su pequeña hermana, voz que extrañaba con lo mas profundo de su corazón. "No Kora, nunca vi un dios" respondía la joven, muchas veces de muy mala gana dado que su hermanita siempre había creído en la existencia de estos seres y nunca se había rendido en saber si no eran mas que escritos en papel o dibujos hechos por manos humanas.

"Hermana, tu eres una de ellos" le decía convencida la pequeña niña, ella no podía hacer mas que darle una sonrisa dejándola fantasear en su mundo. Según pensaba pronto se daría cuenta de que las cosas como hadas, duendes, dragones incluyendo a los dioses no existían, solo son simples patrañas que la gente inventaba para salir del estado de aburrimiento que era muy conocido en la superficie terrestre. Pero tu idea plena y concreta, se da la vuelta completamente cuando te enteras de que eres uno de ellos, ¿Cómo una simple fantasía proveniente de la imaginación de una niña, podría hacerse realidad? Era todo un misterio, una vez que conoció a su padre biológico, la ira y decepción se acumularon en grandes cantidades queriendo ser expulsadas en maldiciones hacia su progenitor. Era normal, los semi-dioses por naturaleza eran algo violentos y siempre dominantes . Ella no era la excepción, se sentía decepcionada y llena de rencor hacia aquel hombre, aquel que la había dejado huérfana desde su nacimiento, y no hizo mas que "regalarla" a cualquiera que la encuentre, no aceptaría ese tipo de fallos. Mas aun sus ojos destellaron brillantes al saber que en efecto era alguien diferente a los plebeyos que caminaba con ella. Mas con esa explicación no le basto, su sangre seguía ardiendo furiosa de si misma, de ser una semi-diosa y por eso había tenido que pasar mucho sufrimiento y mas aun con su hermana adoptiva.

Pero ya estaba hecho, era la hija de un dios y no podía negarlo. Ahora ella estaba segura y esperaba que su hermana también lo este, ese había sido el trato que había sellado con su padre. "Quiero que Kora este protegida mientras yo voy a estudiar a esa maldecida secundaria "fue lo que dijo con un tono colérico, respiro profundamente para no dar paso a una blasfemia ya preparada. Y con ese trato fue traída a la secundaria dejando a su hermana en manos del orfanato donde crecieron.

Ahora su objetivo era ganar, triunfar para ocupar el puesto de su padre y así vivir tranquila junto a Kora, por lo menos en los años en que ella viviría. Esta semi-diosa era una gran excepción entre los semi-dioses. Era una "inmortal", un caso no muy común y según se sabe este don solo es otorgado a los dioses, pero como se dijo son casos muy excepcionales y obviamente no era la única. Una vez cerradas la puertas los rumores no se dejaron extrañar, aparecieron y ya. Cuatro seres inmortales habitaban la secundaria, tres más como ella, tres con los que tiene más en común. Y bueno esta chica no era para nada tonta, al contrario de inmediato se puso a investigar quienes eran los otros tres. Logro encontrar cierta información, dado que la hora había transcurrido rápidamente no tuvo tiempo de averiguar mas.

Uno de los hijos de Zeus, uno de los hijos de Atenea. Es lo que sabia, y que mejor oportunidad que esa misma noche, pues era una noche esperada y ansiada. La gran cena de iniciación, por obligación absolutamente todos los habitantes de la secundaria debían estar presentes ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa? Ninguna, el único inconveniente era de que esta hermosa joven NO era vidente,

Vidente, una palabra algunas veces mal interpretada. En la secundaria un vidente es aquel que puede observar con facilidad la descendencia de un semi-dios. Algunos muchos o algunos pocos tenían este tipo de don, un tanto misterioso ya que solo se le era otorgado a los semi-dioses. Maldijo en su mente, ¿Ahora como sabría que tipo de descendencia lleva consigo cada dios? Tal vez era simple… "Hola ¿Quién es tu padre o madre?" ja, una porquería única. Era incapaz de caer a un nivel tan bajo, seria humillante para ella misma y no estaba para perder su rango el primer día en su secundaria.

Debía encontrar un vidente, hacerse su amigo, usarlo de buena manera y luego ya veremos lo que pasara. Otro problema surgió ¿Quién carajos era vidente? Nuevamente esto no era tan simple "Hola ¿Dime eres vidente?" No, eso era caer mas bajo aun. Dado por lógica este trabajo seria difícil y tendría que hacerlo por su propia cuenta, si tan solo todos se presentaran con un "Hola soy tal, hijo de tal, también se tal y soy vidente" eso si seria fácil, pero como la vida es cruel despiadada y adora el sonido de las suplicas así tuvo que ser, maldita vida.

Y su tranquilidad se agotaba mas, debía usar una "túnicas" de la antigua Grecia. Eso ya era por ende humillante, mas por que ella no fue engendrada por un o una diosa Griega. Ella era una dama Egipcia. Única en su clase dado que era el primer año en que los semi-dioses Egipcios estudian en tal secundaria. Aquella túnica se acomplejaba bien su figura, tenia que aceptarlo y lo hacia. Pero era un tanto exagerado tener que usarlo todos los días. Seria un martirio que todos estén de blanco, durante 365 días, sabía que dentro de unas horas esto la enfermaría llevándola al sanatorio. Para su simple suerte, por lo menos había una prenda que diferenciaría a cada uno. Un "manto" que era de un determinado color para los estudiantes. Aun así se sentía incomoda con la "túnica" dudaba de su nombre, pero tampoco le importaba saberlo, era una túnica y punto.

_40 minutos para la cena de iniciación…_ rompió el silencio su dulce voz, con una seguridad y paz inmensa sin abandonar el toque seductor que se mezclaba. Sus pensamientos revolotearon en una nueva área, la presentación. Por alguna extraña razón sabia como ponerse la "túnica" correctamente y como ya se dijo, se veía extremada mente hermosa. Una diosa en toda su extensión, su figura perfecta se acomplejaba a las finas telas que solían ser usadas por la realeza en sus días. Los hermosos cabellos miel con destellantes mechones rubios le rozaban las caderas en una forma uniforme, acomplejando a la delgada cintura y las curvas formadas que poseía. La piel porcelana de la cual era acreedora se veía muy bien con los seductores ojos que alcanzaban la tonalidad rojo esmeralda los cuales brillaban con un toque burlón y arrogante.

Ella estaría presente en la gran cena de iniciación, ¿Seria una protagonista acaso? ¿Conseguirá a algún vidente en su camino? ¿Seguirá pensando que es fácil usar a alguien?

* * *

**Las puertas cerradas-La Sangre Indeseada**

¿Qué diferencia había? La prisión y la secundaria Semideu. En la mente de la doncella no había ninguna diferencia, incluso llego a pensar que esto era la mismita prisión.

Con los alumnos como prisioneros, ello reían y gozaban de entrar a esta prisión. Estaban emocionados, inquietos impacientes y agradecían tener su sangre sagrada.

¿Qué acaso no tienen uso de razón? ¿Acaso no comprenden que los estaban usando? Era una simple distracción para los dioses, traer a un bastardo al mundo dejarlo tirado durante 17 años y luego llevarlo a una jodida secundaria para ver como se destrozan unos a otros. No, nadie la comprendía y eso se lo tenía muy claro. Todos sin ninguna excepción que no sea ella, TODOS están felices de tener sangre sagrada.

Claro, como ellos no entendían nada y su mentalidad era la de un niño de 5 años estaban felices de tener "superpoderes", pero era inaceptable que nadie se diese cuenta, por lo visto para muchos era muy fácil perdonar a los progenitores que los dejaron durante largos 17 años, para ella no. Ella tenia su propio pensamiento y era imposible cambiarlo una vez que ella así lo decidía, y solo lo ponía difícil cuando estaba 100% segura de lo que decía.

Odiaba esta prisión, la odiaba con su alma, si esto llega a su quicio es capaz de destruirlo todo y escapar de ese lugar. Pero sabia bien que sus ansias y deseos de escapar debían ser contenidos, tenia que aguantar, por su padre, hasta que pueda arreglar la cuenta pendiente que tiene con un dios. Una vez saldada su cuenta, haría lo posible por escapar.

Pero no era estúpida y ya lo tenía todo arreglado. Sabia que siendo una semi-diosa no podría derrotar a un Dios, ya se lo había metido a la mente. Pero, derrotar a un Semi-dios, eso si era posible. Sabia desde un principio que Ares solo había traído a un hijo a la secundaria, un joven gallardo y apuesto… ja no se lo creía, Ares deseaba que su hijo ganase el poder de Dios, con alguien a su favor podría desterrar a Zeus y Heracles del trono Real y así el obtendría el poder del Rayo. Pero no pensaba que alguien arruinaría ese plan

El plan ya estaba echo, no había por que temer. Ojo por ojo, esa era la regla que se utilizaba en todo lugar y a ella no la exepcionaba. Mataría al engendro de Ares, lo haría con gusto gana y placer, ver la sangre escurrirse por sus manos seria como saciar el hambre, el hambre de venganza que no la dejaba en paz. Lo haría, costase lo que costase mataría al hijo de Ares, tal y como el lo hizo con su padre. Tan solo el recuerdo hacia cristalizar sus ojos queriendo derramar delicadas gotas saladas las cuales eran llamadas lagrimas, ver a su amado padre… ver a Ares cometer ese pecado, el asesinato. Tan solo ese recuerdo la hacia enfermar, enfermar de tristeza y dar fuerzas al monstruo de la ira que habitaba en su corazón. No se arrepentiría y lo sabía.

Seria muy fácil dado que era un ser un tanto especial, era una Vidente. Eso la ayudaría mucho, su visión no le fallaba y así no tendría que estar preguntando a cada uno "¿Quién es tu padre?", eso seria caer muy bajo. En su caso no sucedería por su grandioso don, el cual detestaba pero tendría que aceptar sus "superpoderes" si quería vencer al bastardo de Ares.

…

¿Quién seria? Era el pensamiento que rodaba en su mente, la única información que tenia, "Es un gallardo y apuesto joven" (nótese lo ultimo con sarcasmo) dado a entender, que era un chico, aun mas fácil. Era hija de la diosa del amor y el deseo pasional, esto seria pan comido. Aunque un pequeño rayo de duda se le atravesó por sus fugaces pensamientos.

¿Y si el era un "inmortal"?... no, eso seria imposible, pero ella era preparada y tenia que pensar en todas las opciones posibles y no dejar ni un mínimo detalle al aire, un pequeño fallo y su plan se iría a la mierda

No le importo, aun mejor su experiencia en lucha aumentara si se enfrenta a un inmortal. Ella saldría beneficiada y eso le importaba, mucho la verdad. Era algo indescriptible pero, tenia una corazonada, sentía que algo no saldría a corde con sus planes, algo fallaría. Algo insignificante, que ella había perdido a su corta edad. ¿Qué seria? Ni ella misma lo sabia, pensaba que esto cambiaria, pero no. Tan solo negaba una verdad, sabia que esto no cambiaria, no quería oírse a si misma. Según ella todo saldría al pie de la letra, como lo había planeado.

Su vista giro involuntariamente al reloj que colgaba de las blancas paredes. 40 minutos antes de la gran cena de iniciación.

¿Qué tenia de "_gran cena"_? Nada, absolutamente nada. Era una basura, una porquería que incluso llego a creer que los alimentos tenían algún tipo de toxina para dominar a los jóvenes ingenuos. Contradictorio, sabía bien que todo era parte de su imaginación.

Alejo los pensamientos para prepararse, estar presentable para la "_gran cena"_. Esa noche sabría quien es el hijo de Ares, su única meta era esa, no le importaba la amistad el amor tan solo su venganza ocupaba el lastimado corazón de la joven.

Involuntariamente había sacado su "túnica" y un "manto" para ponérselo. El color de su manto era de tono rojo, color representativo para su tipo de poder, la túnica era larga, llegándole a los tobillos con los broches de oro puro, eran telas realmente finas prendas destinadas a una reina.

Camino al armario en donde se encuentra un gran espejo detrás de la puerta de este. E sorprendió de verse a si misma sin duda esas prendas la delataban, delataban su sangre sagrada, haciéndola hacer ver como una esplendida diosa.

Los suaves y sedosos cabellos negruzcos caían ondeados por sus hombros llegándole hasta la media espalda, un flequillo recto cubre parte de sus atrayentes y únicos ojos de color plata pareciese tan vivido como el mismo mercurio. Delicadas facciones cubre su rostro como la misma porcelana. Una hermosa semi-diosa mucho más aparente a su madre Afrodita.

Se admiro a si misa durante unos segundos y volvió a mirar el reloj, 20 minutos habían pasado. Era hora de ponerse en marcha, mientras más temprano este, mejor así no estaría tan estresada.

Dejo sus ropas normales en la habitación, sobre las cobijas. Tomo su llave y salió aun extrañada y algo disgustada por la túnica que aunque era ligera y fácil de acomplejarlo a los movimientos, era un tanto incomodo ya que nunca había usado uno.

De igual forma dio algunos pasos fuera de su pasillo, a pesar de ser largo, nadie caminaba por el. Mejor aun, no quería conocer de esa forma a sus compañeras de pasillo. Con algunos pasos llego al pasillo principal. Nuevamente se encontró sola con las paredes del tono verdusco, paz inmensa la invadió haciéndola caminar hacia un nuevo pasillo que la levaría al gran comedor.

* * *

**La Gran Cena (parte1)**

**20:30 pm. Comedor**

Los minutos, transcurrirían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo no seria suficiente.

La enormes puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par desde hace ya una hora. Estas estaban hechas de un fino mármol blanco, con unos detalles plata que le daban un aspecto elegante. El piso estaba cubierto por azulejos blancos con toques azules que sonaban al mas mínimo movimiento

Unas grandes ventanas adornaban la gran sala de comedor, enormes ventanas con marcos dorados y en algunos caso en los mimos marcos esculturas de ángeles o rostros muy parecidos a estos.

También algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, estos con marcos dorados al igual que las ventanas y con pinturas nunca antes vistas por ojos humanos. Pinturas que al parecer no eran dignas de ser admiradas por tales fieras, paisajes hermosos gentes bellas posturas perfectas y rostros angelicales. Estas fueron lo que mas atrajeron en la sala.

Al lado derecho una gran mesa que pasaba de lado a lado, arriba hacia abajo y paralelamente al lado izquierdo otra mesa de igual magnitud, estas de roble y eran sostenidas por patas que reflejaban esculturas. Por el centro, un ancho pasillo cubierto por una alfombra blanca pasaba desde la puerta hacia el escenario donde se encontraban 15 sillas.

El escenario principal se dibujaba al final, en ese escenario. Una hermosa silla con mangos y bordes dorados, se denotaban tallados al estilo griego, enorme y demostrativo de quien se sentara allí seria el soberano. A cada lado 7 sillas, todas de la misma forma pero el terciopelo se notaba rojo y los bordes de color platino, de menos magnitud que la principal.

En la principal silla de autoridad se encontraba un hombre, de no pasados treinta años, belleza varonil denotaba. Poseía unos amochados cabellos lacios. Su retro con la barbilla en alto te daban a comprender su autoridad, piel tersa y normal algo blanquecina combinaban con sus orbes naranjas que a la oscuridad se denotaban negroides. Ojos con cierto brillo orgulloso, un hombre que mostraba el aspecto varonil. Corpulento, algo fornido y con músculos denotándose en su Túnica ¿Quién era? Era Zeus dios del cielo y con un arma en su poder, una de las poderosas, El rayo. Se veía a dos jóvenes muy cercanos al hombre, viendo el ingreso de sus compañeros. La primera que era de sexo femenino se encontraba al lado izquierdo, estaba en una pose algo seductora dejando así ver que la podríamos comparar con una modelo, llevaba también la túnica de la secundaria

La piel nívea se confundía con las finas y delicadas facciones que cubrían su hermoso rostro, este enmarcado con cabellos anochados como los de Zeus, era obvio, su hija algo debía heredar. Se acomplejaban a la perfección con la piel nívea y los ojos cafés claros a herencia de su madre humana. Era Alexa Kameny hija de Zeus y un don un tanto extraño, el poder de volar.

El Segundo era del sexo masculino, al igual que Alexa, era hijo de Zeus. Cabellos tan rubios como el mismo oro cubrían su espalda, lacios y que le llegaban hasta la cintura, a herencia de su padre Zeus tenia los ojos naranjinos, como los de un ángel mas un rostro perfecto que lo hacían ver único. Obedecía al nombre de Byron Love, uno de los cuatro inmortales de la secundaria.

Ambos con el absoluto control del Rayo, pero también semi-dioses.

_Alexa, Byron no es necesario que se queden aquí, pueden ir a divertirse_ proclamo Zeus con una voz manipulante y la mirada fija en cada uno que pisaba los azulejos pertenecientes a la sala blanca

_Gracias padre_ agradeció la fémina dando algunos pasos hacia atrás para retirarse del escenario, aun así la duda invadió su mente unos minutos, dando una pequeña sonrisa miro a su medio-hermano con algo de curiosidad, dado que el tenia la mente un poco mas fuera de lo común que cualquiera. Solo lo conocía a el y deseaba estar siempre a su lado, le había tenido un amor inmenso, pero no el tipo de amor que uno piensa, si no un amor que los unía por la sangre, un amor el cual miraba al joven como un hermano y nada mas que eso_ ¿Byron…?

Respondiese el semi-dios con una mirada sorpresiva y una sonrisa_ Yo me quedare aquí, luego te alcanzo_ menciono pacíficamente hacia su media hermana, esta vez deseaba ver quienes entraban. No había mejor lugar que este, muy aparte de que necesitaba con ansias un vidente o un detector. Por preferencia un vidente, debido a que estos saben que descendencia tenia uno y asi se sabria a que tipo de dioses se enfrenta.

_Byron, ve con tu hermana enseguida tendré que retirarme y no quiero que te vean con malos ojos_ volvió a hablar el dios de los cielos mirando fríamente a su hijo, el cual correspondía con los ojos algo enfurecidos, odiaba que su padre le prohibiese ver mas que un simple semi-dios

_Si tu lo dices_ dijo poniéndose junto a su hermana para retirarse del escenario por los escalones que se encontraban por detrás de este, nuevamente sus planes habían fallado. Tan solo había visto a 2 videntes acercarse a ellos seria algo difícil y no quería esforzarse.

Alexa lo miraba pensativa, conocía ya gran parte de su medio-hermano y sabia como se comportaba cuando el tenia algo pensado, algo nuevo. Quiso preguntarle ya que la duda nuevamente la invadía, pero la controlo de una forma extraña, comenzando a reír un poco.

Ambos llegaron al mismo paso hacia las instalaciones en donde ya cierta cantidad de gente se encontraba, pero como era común a lo mucho caminaban entre dos o tres personas, suponiendo que solo conocen a sus hermanos, tal y como Alexa y Byron.

Byron tenía fija la mirada en 4 chicos, eran los videntes que necesitaba. Pero para su mala suerte ninguno de ellos se veía manipulable, mierda. ¿Qué haría ahora? Su vista se fijo nuevamente en la puerta por la cual entraban los alumnos. Su vista se fijo en alguien en especial ¿Qué conexión había con ella? Nunca había sentido eso, negó fuertemente al pensar que era amor, pues sabia que no lo era. Era más bien algo muy similar como lo que sentía con Alexa, su hermana. ¿Que seria? Miro de pies a cabeza a la delicada figura de la mujer, de cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo. Ojos que lo hipnotizaban, como el mismo mercurio, una dama hermosa ¿Qué lo unía con ella?

Pero de inmediato pudo notar que era vidente. Ja sin duda debía recibir crédito por esto, saber quienes son los videntes, recordó su verdadero deber. Esa mujer era vidente, pero por lo visto no era mujer para nada estúpida y menos amigable. ¿Qué clase de semi-diosa seria? Y no, no para nada se acercaría a ella durante un tiempo, o buscaría una forma más fácil de acercarse a ella. Fijo su vista a su hermana, hubiera sido ventajoso que su hermana tuviera ese don, seria fácil pedirle que lo viera por el, pero su hermana era una semi-diosa del tipo normal.

Nuevamente su vista se fijo en otra joven, una con un don muy diferente. Por la forma en que veía a los demás una aural. Noto como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza al verla, la descripción que le daba es hermosa, perfecta. Sus ojos destellaron cuando ella también lo miro, pero con algo de fastidio. "¡Pero que estúpido soy!" se dijo a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que el aura que le lanzaba a la chica era el de seducción. "espera ¿seducción yo?" pues tenia que admitirlo, le había lanzado ese tipo de aura y no le gustaba para nada eso. La miro nuevamente, en especial un par de ojos zafiro que lo dominaban incluso mas que los ojos mercurio que observo hace un momento, recordó entonces lo que creyó en ese instante. Amor, pensó que era amor hacia la de cabellera negra, pero noto que esto que sentía ahora era algo mas fuerte, algo que si se confundía con amor. Negó y vio la confundida mirada de Alexa, mordió su labio inferior con una sonrisa fingida tratando de alejar esa mirada de su hermana pero de inmediato sus ojos se lo pidieron, pidieron ver la esbelta figura de la dama de hace unos segundos. Pero no la encontraba, de pronto ardió en furia al notar que se encontraba con un chico de castaña cabellera y una sonrisa peculiar. Observo con claridad como el castaño tocaba mechones de sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta atada por un listón negro. Poseía un flequillo completo que caía en punta hasta sus ojos mas cuatro mechones que la enmarcaban, dos le llegaban a su barbilla y los otros dos al pecho.

_Su nombre es Elizabeth Nowack tiene 16 años_ lo quito de sus pensamientos la pelinegra, había notado interés en su hermano hacia esa chica, y no lo dejaría en paz descubriría que era

_Gracias_ indicó confundido el joven y con todo su dolor dejo de mirar a la chica comenzando a caminar con su hermana.

De pronto la sala se vio inundada de presencias diferentes, los egipcios ya habían llegado, o por lo menos el primero o primera… el bullicio también se hacia presente entre la multitud que los rodeaba. Por lo visto hacer amigos no seria muy difícil.

Algunos ya se sentaban en el gran comedor, haciéndose así sus lugares que serian durante el año que estén en el lugar, las sillas eran metalizadas pero acolchonadas con terciopelo azul, de tamaño normal pero al mismo tiempo sobrepasaban las cabezas de todos.

Muchos yacían sentados con cierta paz, pero siempre hay uno que viajaba de un lado para otro conociendo a todos aquellos que se le pasasen por el camino. Ese "uno" era un castaño con ojos saltones mas una pañoleta amarrada a su hermoso castaño cabello, aunque se denotaba que era un semi-dios por su belleza varonil y cuerpo atlético, sin duda su vida humana fue la mas feliz que la de todos los presentes, caminaba erguido con una gran sonrisa denotándose en su rostro y saludando a todos los estudiantes, muchos lo miraban con una cara de "Que rarito" pero muchos correspondían a una sonrisa amable por parte del castaño.

10 minutos faltaban para el inicio de la gran cena, aquel hombre que se encontraba en el "trono" ya no se encontraba, nadie se había dado cuenta a excepción de una joven que miraba con un toque de curiosidad como el hombre mostraba una mueca de fastidio y luego se retiraba hacia la parte trasera del escenario. Bufo un tanto molesta ¿Dónde se había metido su hermano? Bueno, su hermanastro o como se le diga ese tipo de hermanos, aunque no lo conocía del todo le había tomado afecto, dado que en su vida humana había tenido sufrimiento. No tenia hermanos y había perdido a sus padres, toco indirectamente la diadema que llevaba en su pelo con dolor en su corazón y notándose un poco de este en su perfecto rostro. Sus lindos ojos azul rey se cristalizaron al recordar cuando discutió con sus padres adoptivos…, un par de mechones de su sedoso pelo de tono castaño rojizo resbalaron a los lados de su vestuario una lagrima estaba a punto de deslizarse de sus fríos ojos cuando sintió que alguien se paraba frente a ella. Un rostro ya conocido que mostraba una sonrisa confiada pero al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con dulzura y comprensión, el hermano mayor que siempre deseo y anhelo con todo su ser. Los cabellos rojizos algo revoloteados se veían brillantes al contradicto de la luz que los iluminaba, su perfecto rostro pálido mas unos verdes y seductores ojos que atraen a cualquier humana que los viese, en el mundo humano esos ojos causaría un desastre dado un capricho del joven.

_Tranquila, ven vamos a sentarnos_ propuso el pelirrojo destrozando el lindo cabello a lo que ella reclamo con los ojos algo enfurecidos, el rio para si mismo y tomo a su hermana pasando el brazo derecho por los hombros de la joven.

La mayoría ya había establecido su lugar, el silencio comenzaba a sentirse y la presión también, el ambiente se rodeaba con un aura pesada provocada por los videntes, ¿Cuántos serian? Los videntes se veían mas analizan tés que los demás, ya que ellos estaban cada vez más tensos debido a que ya localizaron a los 4 inmortales.

El ambiente se sintió mas tenso aun cuando faltaron apenas 5 minutos para la iniciación, algunos estaban tan nerviosos que comenzaron a rasgar involuntariamente los finos manteles que cubrían las mesas de roble. Los inmortales se mantenían en su forma seria y misteriosa aun, despreocupados por naturaleza y los cuatro se sentían vigilados y muy observados por los demás.

Coincidencia, los cuatro blasfemaron al mismo tiempo. Era tétrico sentirse así de vigilados, era horrible y mas aun si sus auras transmitían el odio puro con una simple mirada. Era realmente pesado sentirse así.

Un minuto y se denoto la presencia de dos hombre en el escenario, paso el minuto. Y ambos se pararon en el escenario. El primero el Dios Zeus, el segundo tenia un aspecto desgastado y ojos sabios. La piel algo morena tenía un aspecto marchito y se plegaba en un millón de finas arrugas, un sedoso pelo blanco caía por la espalda haciendo juego con la barba blanca y transluciente que llegaba hasta el pecho. Ojos pequeños algo ocultos con la cavidad de los orbes verdes.

_Bienvenidos a Semideu_ Se escucho las roncas voces de ambos hombres y todos fijaron su vista hacia ellos con un toque de curiosidad, por algunos de desprecio y otros de melancolía y recordatorio de que seria un año completo en la gran secundaria que por lo visto seria dirigida por alguno de estos hombres con voz autoritaria.

* * *

_**_Rspirando agitadamente_ Ok… eso me ha costado, el capitulo mas largo que pude escribir. La saga de crepúsculo+ helado granizado+HunterxHunter+La saga Evil de vocaloid= inspiración para el capitulo 2 de este fic.**_

_**Bueno en serio me ha costado e incluso hay palabras y conjugaciones raras y que talvez no vayan con el tema pero ya borre 2 veces y no quiero hacerlo mas .**_

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado y quería decir algo mas, los oc's que no fueron presentados debidamente en este capi serán presentados como se debe en el siguiente fic y son:**_

_**Alexa Kameny- Elizabeth Nowack-Marianne Vanegas y también aparecerán otros oc's ahora comenzare con el capi 3 de este fic. Sin mas me despido ya que me dio inspiración para el siguiente fic que escribiré. Nos vemos! Dejen reviews y pongan favorite y follow al fic (nah mentira háganlo si quieren si no no lo hagan)**_

_**Capitulo3- La gran cena, Primer dia y los inmortales**_

_**Adios!**_

_**Secundaria SEMIDEU**_

_**Por Storie d'amore**_


End file.
